Green and Yellow
by DriveRed
Summary: A fic based on a romance between Mike and Emily. Mike and Emily like each other, but are too afraid to admit it. Takes place during/after "There Goes the brides."
1. Chapter 1

With Love

**OK, so I've written 3 stories based off of Jayden and Emily, but yet, I feel the need to do another couple. So here it is, and Emily/Mike fic**

**Please not I do NOT own Power Rangers**

During the battle with Negatron, Mike had learned one thing. He had always believed that he was never in a hopeless situation, and that things would always work out for the best. This wasn't the case however. He WAS in a hopeless situation; he was hopelessly in love, with Emily.

He had figured that by far, she was one of the strongest girls he had ever met. She had been the one able to fight Negatron, not letting his insults get the best of her like his did. He had thought that she would have laughed finding out that he had training wheels until he was ten. Hell, this girl put him on his rear end in training. She didn't laugh however. He had did the one thing that bothered him the most about that day, he hurt her feelings. How he felt like an idiot for doing so.

After the battle, she had fainted. All Negatron's insults did affect her in the end. Mike had given her a piggy back ride back to the Mansion. They stopped however, for ice cream. While running for the truck, he had gotten some of her hair in his face. He took a deep breath of it, and was shocked to find out the smell of it. _"Strawberry?" _he thought to himself. It smelled wonderful. He had bought her her favorite ice cream, Chocolate Marshmallow.

A couple weeks later, Mia had come up with a plan. Many brides were getting kidnapped on their wedding day. He plan was to dress up as a bride, and Jayden as a husband, and she would get kidnapped and be taken to the location of the brides. The first time had not gone as planned. The second time however, they had an even better plan; Emily would also dress up, incase Mia didn't get kidnapped. Mike didn't like the plan.

"Ugh, I HATE this plan!" Mike shouted. Kevin looked at his friend. "I know you don't but we have to help those brides." Kevin told him calmly. Mike just sighed. He knew Kevin was right. Then the door opened, and there stood Emily, in her wedding dress. Mikes' jaw dropped. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Alright guys. You know the plan. Hide." Emily told them. Kevin started to go, but Mike stayed back.

"Emily, I.." he began, but she cut him off smiling. "It's going to be fine Mike. I'll be alright." she told him. That isn't what Mike wanted to tell her at all. He wanted to shout out his love for her, or tell her she looked beautiful. Before he could, Kevin grabbed him, and dragged him into hiding.

While hiding, Kevin asked Mike. "So, you like Emily?" Mike turned around. "How did you know?" he asked Kevin. Kevin shrugged. "It's pretty obvious. I think we all know." Kevin told him.

Moogers then rushed into the building, grabbing Emily. Acting like she didn't know what was going on, she screamed. Mike looked her direction, and started charging towards the door leading into that room. Kevin grabbed him to and held him back. "Whoa, calm down Mike! This is part of the plan!" Kevin told him sternly. Mike still struggled.

The Moogers then disappeared. Kevin let go of Mike. "Damn it!" Mike yelled. The Samuraizer's went off. Kevin picked his up. "Go for Kevin." he said. "Kevin, it's Jayden. Both Mia and Emily were kidnapped, and Emily found the brides. Meet me here at the park. I have a plan." Jayden said over his Samuraizer. The two headed off in Jayden's direction.

"So that's all I know so far." Jayden told them. He had told them what Mia had told them about the Warehouse, and what Emily had told them. "So what do we do?" asked Mike. Jayden smiled. "A trick I learned as a child. We use our symbol power to make doubles." he said. Mike gave him a quizzical look. "What about Emily's double?" he asked. "I'll take care of that. Just follow what I do." Jayden said. They took out their Samuraizers. "Symbol Power; Double!" The three yelled. Four morphed doubles appeared in front of them. Mike walked up to his. "Have a blast." he told his double as they ran off.

They then ran off to where Mia was being held. They saw the Moogers holding her, and Dayu talking. Jayden pulled out his Lion Folding Zord, and sent it into the room. It took out the Moogers, and got back Mia's Samuraizer. "What?" Dayu asked. "You didn't think I was the only Samurai Ranger to be kidnapped, did you?" Mia asked. Suddenly the "cake" was sliced open, and there stood Emily with her Spin Sword. Mike never had been so happy to see her.

(**You all know what happens now if you saw There Goes the brides.)**

After the battle, the team was walking through the city. Mike had finally worked up the courage to tell Emily what he had wanted to. "You looked beautiful today.' he told her. She smiled at him. "Thanks. I never felt so pretty before." she said.

"_You never looked more beautiful. I hope that can be us one day." _Mike thought to himself.

They then stopped for cupcakes. Mike bought 3, Emily bought a dozen, and the others bought 2. On the way home, Emily pulled out a cupcake. "Hey Mike." she said. Mike looked over at Emily, and received a face full of cupcake. Emily smiled and laughed at this as Mike looked shocked. The others stopped dead to see this sight. Mike looked angry. Emily's smile faded. Instead of yelling, Mike grabbed one of his cupcakes and smashed it into Emily's face. Emily stepped back in shock as Mike laughed. "Two can play at this game." he told her. Emily smiled. "Bring it on!" she said running away as Mike chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike and Emily 2

Emily had washed the icing off of her face. She had enjoyed the cake war she had with Mike. She cared a lot about him, and wanted to show it. She hardly thought that he had any feelings for her. He was a good Samurai, and person. He had been meant to be a Samurai, she however, was just a fill-in.

Her sister Serena had been the one chosen to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger. She was stronger, than Emily, and a lot wiser. Emily was a cry baby when she was younger, and never expected good things of herself. She had been picked on constantly as a young child. She had grown used to thinking she was nothing. Serena always helped Emily pick herself up, and be a better person. When Serena had gotten sick, and Emily was forced to take her place, Emily forced herself to stop being a wimp. She stopped crying, but always put herself down.

Mike always tried to help her when she put herself down. She had hurt him in training not too long ago, and tried to help him with frozen peas. After chasing and slipping, she split open the bag, and they went all over. He and the others all pitched in and helped pick them up. She was also gurgling at one point and had spit water all over him. He didn't care, and told her she needed to stop putting herself down. He also was nice enough to apologize after hurting her feelings, and she forgave him.

After her battle with Negatron, she had fainted. She heard all the nice things the others had to say about her. She even knew Mike was giving her a piggy back ride. She also had gotten the scent of mint coming from his head. "Mike, what kind of shampoo do you use?" she had asked him later that day. "Oh I use some Axe shampoo that is mint scented." he replied.

She got out of the bathroom, and was on her way to hers and Mia's bedroom when she bumped into Mike, and knocked his bag of Skittles all over the place. "Oh I'm sorry Mike!" she said, as she bent down to pick them up. She managed to slip on a couple, falling into Mike's knees, and making him fall over. 'Oh no! I'm sorry!" she said. Mike laughed. "Don't worry about it Emily, it's all good." he assured her. He also began to help her pick up the Skittles.

Mentor Ji then walked into the hallway. "Candy? Mike, you aren't cheating on your new diet are you?" Ji asked Mike sternly. Mike looked up. "Um, I found these." he replied sheepishly. Ji rolled his eyes. After finding out about the cupcakes, he put them all on a strict diet, save Kevin and Jayden, who were already on one. "Mike, since you are cheating on your diet, you have a two mile run in the morning before training begins." Ji told him. Mike nodded.

Not wanting to see Mike take all the blame, Emily spoke up. "Mentor, I was also eating them." she said. Ji raised an eyebrow. "You too Emily? That is a two mile run for you too." he told her. He then walked away.

Mike looked at her. "Why did you take part of the blame?" he asked her. She blushed a bit, and shrugged. "You're always getting into trouble, and having to run. I figured you could use a partner once in awhile." she said shyly, knowing Mentor would never allow her to join on her own free will, since it was a punishment run.

Mike just stared at her. "Wow, um, thanks." was all he could say. They finished picking up the Skittles just as the smoke alarm went off. Running into the kitchen, the two saw Mia, holding a pan, of what looked like burned meat.

"Mia, are you alright?" Emily asked. Mia turned around. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm cooking up some steaks. Why?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact the smoke alarm went off. Jayden and Kevin came running into the kitchen then with Fire Extinguishers. "Everyone down!" Jayden yelled, spraying his extinguisher. Kevin then followed suit. Within seconds, Mia, and her steaks were covered in foam. The two boys stopped, with looks of horror on their faces. Mia looked like she was ready to cry.

"Why did you guys do that? All I wanted to do was make you dinner." she said. Ji rushed into the room, and slipped on some foam. "What happened in here?" he demanded. Jayden helped him up. Looking at Mia and her now foam covered steaks, and the mess in the kitchen, Ji shook his head.

"Alright. Mike, and Emily, your punishment is now reduced to going to the store and buying something for dinner. Mia, go get cleaned up, Kevin and Jayden, clean up your mess." Ji said walking out of the kitchen. 

Mia rushed out of the kitchen. Jayden and Kevin looked at each other horrified. Mike just grabbed Emily's arm. "Come on. Let's go get our punishment over with." he said grinning. Emily smiled and began rushing out of the kitchen. Jayden however pulled Mike back.

"Kevin told me today how you acted when Emily was getting kidnapped for the plan. I understand you like her, but do not let your affection for her cloud your judgment from right and wrong." Jayden told Mike. Mike looked down. "So I can't proceed with a possible relationship with her?" he asked. Jayden smiled. "I said nothing about NOT having a relationship with her. Just don't let your feelings toward her could your judgment from our ultimate goal of defeating the Nighlok." he said to the Green Ranger.

Mike looked up and smiled. "Thanks Jayden!" he said, rushing to his car, a forest green Chevrolet Cavalier. "What took you so long?" Emily asked him. "Oh nothing." was his reply. They then drove off to the nearest store, Wal-Mart.

The two came back to the Mansion an hour later. Emily was a complete mess. An employee had left a small carton of strawberries spilled on the floor, and Emily slipped on them, and into a shelf of milk and orange juice, which spilled all over her. The employee began yelling at her, and she apologized over and over again. Mike then rushed over, and after hearing the story, began yelling at the employee. The manager then came out, heard what happened, and proceeded to fire the employee, and allowed the two to take a few oven pizzas for free. Mike picked out a Pepperoni, a Supreme, a Meat Lovers, a Four-Cheese, and a Sausage pizza.

Emily rushed into her room, and grabbed her pajama's so she could shower, while Mike began cooking a pizza. He saw that the mess was cleaned up. Preheating the oven, he saw Jayden enter the kitchen.

"How's Mia?" he asked. Jayden shook his head. "She is pretty upset. She worked hard cooking those steaks. I think she calmed down after telling me and Kevin that we were completely paranoid and needed to cut down on that, and trust her cooking didn't set off the alarm." Jayden said. Mike laughed.

Emily then came out of the bathroom in her yellow button up pajamas, and fuzzy brown slippers. After putting her dirty clothes into her hamper, she walked into the living room where the others were playing cards. "Hey guys, what are you playing?" she asked. Kevin looked up. "Rummy." he said "Nice." she said, walking over to sit on the couch.

Kevin then looked up. 'Emily wait!" he yelled, but it was too late. He had left his Dragon Folding Zord laying on the couch, and when she went to sit down, to sprang into its animal mode, and bit her on the butt. "OUCH!" she yelled putting her hands over her wound.

Mike ran into the room, carrying one of the cooked, but cooled down pizzas. "What's going on?" he asked. Emily bumped into him, sending him to the ground and the pizza into the air. Emily then fell flat on her butt, and the pizza right on top of her head.

They all looked at her, and she looked at them. "Sorry Dragon Folding Zord." she said to the small Zord the went over to her. It nodded, showing that it understood her. Mike looked down at her. "Today is not your day is it Emily?" he asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike and Emily 3

Chapter Three

Emily couldn't sleep that night. She had a bruise where the Dragon Folding Zord had bit her, she had to wash her hair three times to get the pizza out of it, and she had made a fool out of herself in front of Mike. Even her favorite stuffed animal, a stuffed monkey, couldn't help her sleep, and that had been used to help her sleep since she was a baby. "What am I going to do? I just want Mike to like me." she said to herself.

Mike was having a hard time sleeping as well. He was playing his Nintendo DS, something Mentor had taken away from him once because he had been up all night playing it and was late for training the next day. He was playing _Pokemon SoulSilver,_ something he had found relaxing after a rough Nighlok battle or an intense day of training. It wasn't helping him at all at this moment. "Man, I can't believe she doesn't seem to show any interest in me." he said to himself.

Simultaneously, the two got up, and changed into their training outfits, put on their shoes, and went for a late night run. They both exited through different areas of the Mansion.

Mike had plugged in his Ipod and began jogging in the woods. He found it a bit easier to relax in the woods, since his element was the Forest. He just began listening to "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. "_This definetly needs to help me clear my head. I just wish she would show some interest in me."_ he thought to himself.

Emily turned on her Ipod as well. It had been a birthday present from her sister when she turned 17. She was jogging on the road, since they were out in the middle of nowhere. Her favorite song had just started playing, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. She had loved this song since she was 6. She never stopped believing that she would find a person that actually cared for her, or that her sister would get better. No matter what, she didn't stop believing, and she wasn't about to start now.

Mike had just reached a two mile point in the woods, and turned back around. This run was definitely helping him clear his head. He began running back to the Mansion. The next song on his Ipod started playing; "Gotta Be Someone" by Nickelback.

Ironically, the same song began playing on Emily's Ipod as she headed back towards the Mansion as well. It was getting colder out, and she just wanted to wrap herself up in a blanket and turn on the TV.

They both got back to the Mansion at the same time, and walked into the living room, and bumped into each other. "Ouch, sorry Mike." Emily apologized. "Emily, stop apologizing for everything. Accidents happen." Mike said laughing. They sat down on the couch.

"So where were you?" Mike asked Emily. Emily shrugged. "I went for a run. I had to clear my head of some stuff." she answered. Mike nodded. "Yeah I had to do the same thing." he replied. Emily was surprised. "Really? What was on your mind?" she asked him. "It's a long story, and I'd like to ask you the same thing." Mike said to her. Emily sighed.

"I really like this person, and I am too afraid that he doesn't like me the way I like him, and that I made a total idiot of myself in front of him today. He is so sure, and positive, and I'm just too clumsy, and not confident, or sure of myself." she said. Mike nodded.

"I know the feeling. I like someone too. She is a great girl, and I just wish she would possibly show an interest in me." he finished. "Who do you like?" Emily asked him. Mike looked at her.

"I like you Emily." he told her. Emily's heart began beating faster and faster. He really did like her! She was so excited, tears formed in her eyes. Mike took notice of this quickly. "Whoa, are you OK Emily? Did I offend you in anyway?" he asked her.

"No. It's not that. it's the fact that I like you too." she said. Mike's stomach went into his throat. "Really?" he asked. Emily smiled. "Yes." she said. The two leaned into each other, and began to kiss. Emily then began shaking.

"Emily, are you OK?" Mike asked, startled by her shaking. "Yeah, I'm just cold." she replied. He smiled and went and got her a blanket, and covered her up in it. He then put his arms around her and held her. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled as they watched TV.

Jayden walked into the living room the next morning, ready for training. He walked in and saw the two on the couch; Emily with her head on Mikes shoulder, and covered in a blanket, and Mike with his arms wrapped around her, and his head on top of her head. He smiled at the two. Mia and Kevin then walked in and saw jayden, who looked at them, and put his finger to his lips.

The two walked over and saw Mike and Emily. "Well, it looks like they told each other." Kevin said. Mia smiled. "Emily found her Prince Charming, and Mike found his Princess." she said happily. Jayden smiled at them.

"You think we should wake them?" he asked. Mike stirred in his sleep. "Do you want to get yourself hurt before training?" Mike asked him. The others started laughing. Mia looked at Jayden. "I guess he told you." she told him. Emily then stirred in her sleep. 'Don't think you're out of it." Emily said. The boys laughed at Mia's shocked look.

They then headed out, leaving Mike and Emily to sleep. Both had smiles on their faces, knowing they were finally with each other. Ji walked into the living room, and saw the two, and walked over to them. "Time to train you two." he said.

Mike looked up. "Alright, we will be out in a minute." he said. Getting up, Mike looked at Emily. "So how did you sleep?" he asked her. She smiled at him. "Good, you?" she asked. "He looked serious. "I had a weird dream." he said. She looked oddly at him. "About what?" she asked.

With a straight face, he looked at her. "I had a dream of eating a pizza topped with strawberries." he said. Confused, Emily still looked at him funny. Mike laughed. "You're hair smells like pizza and strawberries." he said. Laughing, she then chased him outside, where she proceeded to trip over Jayden's sword.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike and Emily 4

Chapter Four.

"I can't believe Mia got the Beetle disk and I didn't." Mike told Emily glumly. Earlier that day, the three new Power Disks had been handed out. Jayden got the Tiger disk, Kevin got the Swordfish disk, and they gave Mia the Beetle disk. Emily patted him on the shoulder.

"It's just a disk Mike. I didn't get one either." she said trying to consol him. It had been true. She had not received a Power disk either. All she had was her Yellow Ape Power disk. Mike just looked irritated.

"The Beetle is based off of a Forest insect. That disk should be mine." he grumbled. Emily sighed. She knew Mike wasn't going to give up until he had the disk. "So what are you going to do?" she asked him. He looked at her, a fire in his eyes. "I'm going to train as hard as I can to make sure they know I deserve and have enough Symbol Power to use that disk." he said. He then got up and left. Emily just went inside.

Mia and Emily were watching Mike through the window. "I feel really bad about taking the disk, and him not getting it." Mia said sadly. "I know you do Mia. He's just going to work really hard until he gets it, or at least proves to the others he deserves it." Emily said. She knew Mike was going to get the disk eventually. Hopefully he would work hard for it.

He got done training and came over for a drink. Emily handed him his water bottle. "Thanks Em." he said. She smiled at him. "You're welcome. You're doing an awesome job out there." she told him. He smiled at her. "Hopefully this proves that I'm ready to use the Beetle disk." he said

Suddenly the Gap sensor went off. "Guys, we got a Nighlok problem!" Mia yelled out the door to them. They both rushed off into the house with the others, and headed off to battle.

**(Those that saw the battle, and Mike's suspesnsion. This message is both of those scenes. Lol =)**

"Mike! Where are you going?" Emily yelled to him, rushing out of the Mansion towards him. He stopped at his car door. "I've had enough of Mentor. He doesn't know one thing about me! Now, I'm benched!" he roared. Emily cringed at the sound of him yelling.

"Mike, I know you're upset, but just please calm down." she pleaded. He looked at her again. "Are you going to come with me?" he demanded. "I'd love to go, but what if a Nighlok attacks?" she asked him. He began to get even more irritated. "So then stay. I don't care." he said shortly.

He got into his car and drove off. Emily started to run after the car. She then saw him speed off down the road. Defeated, she dropped to the ground and started crying. Slowly, she got back up and walked towards the Mansion, where the Rangers had seen this take place.

Walking into the Mansion, Emily immediately saw the other Rangers and Ji. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Emily walked back towards her room. She put on a pair of sweat pants, and proceeded to lay down on her bed. Mike was mad sure, but she was sure he hated her right now, something she couldn't bear to think about.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in.' she said. Mentor Ji then opened the door. "Emily, I saw the discussion between you and Mike. I understand he is angry with me, but he had no reason to yell at you. I do hope you aren't mad at me for causing any distress in your relationship with Mike." he told her

Emily shook her head. "I'm not mad. I just wish I could help him get over this." she said. Mentor nodded. "This is something he needs to get over. You're a sweet girl for wanting to help out your boyfriend, but ultimately he needs to do this himself." Ji wisely told her. She nodded.

Mike was driving down the middle of the road, mentally beating himself up. "Man Emily must be pissed at me right now." he said to himself. He was so mad, angry, and upset that he was shaking. "I need to calm myself down. I'm going over to the arcade." he said to himself.

Once he got into the city limits, he took a left towards the arcade. Parking his car, he made sure that his friends weren't in the arcade, and proceeded to play his favorite game_ Ninja vs. Nature._

**(Again, you all know what happens next)**

During the battle is Desperaino, Mike finally achieved his goal; he got the Beetle disk. They had formed the Samurai Battlewing, and took that miserable Nighlok out. Only person who didn't seem happy was Emily. Mike tried to talk to her, but she just didn't want to talk.

"Oh man, she really does hate me." he said to the others in the living room area. Mia looked at him. "She doesn't hate you. She is just mad at how you acted through out this whole Beetle disk selection thing, and how you treated her when you were having your hissy fit." she told him angrily. Mike looked ashamed. "I was mad. I didn't mean to treat her so harshly." he said.

Mia glared at him. "Well don't sit her and tell US that, go tell HER that." she told him. Mike got up and walked over to Emily's room. He then knocked on her door. The door opened up, and there stood Emily, holding her stuffed ape.

"What do you want?" she asked him. Mike took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you as horribly as I did. I was too obsessed with getting the disk and proving myself, that you took much of the grief." he said.

She looked at him. 'You left me in the middle of the road crying." she said. Mike looked sad. "I know, I'm sorry." he told her. She just looked at him. "What do I need to do to let you know how sorry I am?" he asked her.

Emily just took a deep breath. Suddenly, she slapped him across the face. Kevin, who was walking by, heard the slap, and rushed over to them. "Guy's what's going on?' he asked. Emily smiled. "Oh nothing, I just accepted Mike's apology." she said. She then smiled and kissed him on the red mark on his cheek, and walked towards the living room.

Kevin looked at Mike. "Are you OK?" he asked. Mike held his cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine. That girl has a powerful slap to her. Maybe we should let her slap Xandred and see if we win this war." he finished. Kevin looked at him and laughed. "I guess you got your just desserts." he told him.

Mia heard the dessert part. "You guys want me to cook some dessert?" she called out to them, heading towards the kitchen. "NO!" they both yelled, running after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Emily 5

Chapter 5

"Why look at you. You're a pretty little girl aren't you?" The newest Nighlok monster asked Emily, holding her up by her throat. They had been fighting this Nighlok for over two hours. Not one hit had been taken on him. The Nighlok had decided to take out the weakest of the Rangers, aka Emily.

"Let me go you oversized bug!" Emily yelled at the Nighlok, Beetlescar. Beetlescar laughed. "Or what you pesky runt?" he asked her gleefully. Emily glared at Beetlescar. Mike then ran up behind Beetlescar. "Spin Sword, Forest Vortex!" Mike yelled, striking Beetlescar in his back, cracking his shell. Beetlescar let go of Emily's neck, and fell down to one side. Emily then ran into Mike's arms, gasping for breath.

"Emily, are you OK?" Mia asked her friend as they ran up to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. Mike however, knew all to well, that Emily wasn't alright. Jayden then stepped forward. "Alright guys, lets finish this." he said. He turned his Spin Sword into the mighty Fire Smasher. "Mike, let me see the Beetle disk." he said. Mike handed Jayden the Beetle disk.

"Fire Smasher, Cannon Blast mode!" he called out. The sword was engulfed in flames, and after he spun it around, it turned into cannon mode. The others put in their Power disks. 'Five Disk Beetle Cannon! Fire Strike!" Jayden roared. He then fired the disks at Beetlescar, destroying him. They waited around for a couple of minutes, but he didn't grow.

"Wow, a Nighlok who didn't go super size." Mike said. He turned around to see Emily walk away. "Emily! Where are you going?" Mike called out to her. She didn't answer him, she just kept on walking away. "I wonder what's up?" Mike asked the others. Mia shook her head. "I think that Nighlok hurt her in some way." she said.

The others got back to the Mansion, and immediately looked for Emily. Mentor Ji came out of his room. "What's going on Rangers?" he asked. Kevin looked up. "After the battle, Emily just kind of walked away, and didn't talk to any of us." Kevin informed his Mentor. Ji looked down. "That Nighlok did hurt her. Not physically, but emotionally." he said. Mike rushed up to him. "What do you mean?" he asked urgently. Mentor looked at him. "That Nighlok went after her, because he decided to go after what he thought was the weakest link in the Rangers, aka Emily." Ji said sadly.

The others looked shocked. Mia spoke up. "But when we faced Negatron, Emily was the strongest out of all of us, and managed to fight him off." she said.

Ji sighed. "I spoke to her when she came in. She was clearly upset. After he said she would never be as good as her sister, it took its toll on her. Despite everything she does right, she doesn't feel she is good enough to be a Ranger. That Nighlok picking her out to be the weakest link didn't help her. She clearly believes she is the worst out of you all." he told them.

"Where is she?" Mike asked Ji. "She is outside in the woods. Last I knew, she had your hand game thing." Ji told him. Mike looked surprised. "She has my Nintendo DS?" he asked. Ji nodded. "Yes. Glad to know you don't play it late at night anymore and miss training." Ji told him, walking away. Mike rushed outside into the woods.

After about ten minutes, he finally found her. She was sitting on an old tree stump, playing his Nintendo DS. He cautiously walked over to her, and could hear her muttering. "Stupid Nighlok. Why single me out? Am I that weak?" she asked herself. She was trying to catch a Pokemon on Mikes game, but failed at it. Getting frustrated, she dropped it on the ground.

"Easy! That a collectors edition Nintendo DS!" Mike said, rushing over to her and the dropped DS. Emily just turned away. "Figures, I can't even catch a stupid Pokemon." she said. Mike pocketed the DS. "Emily, stop being so hard on yourself. It's just a dumb game." he said to her. She turned and faced him. "It's not even just the game. That Nighlok singled me out because I'm weak." she said miserably.

Mike went over to her. "No you're not. You're strongest than you think. You are one wicked person when you have a sword. You are not weak." he told her firmly. She just sighed and looked away. He cupped her face, and turned it towards him. "I'm being serious Emily. You aren't weak." he said seriously.

Their Samuraizers then went off. "What's up?" Mike said into his Samuraizer. "Beetlescare is back." Jayden said. Mike looked at Emily. "Come on." Mike said grabbing her hand and heading off towards the Mansion.

They all ran towards Beetlescar downtown. "Hey ugly! You miss the nearest dirt pile?" Mike called out to him. Beetlescar turned around. "Ah Rangers, good of you to join." he said.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!" they yelled out. Writing their respective Symbol, they morphed. "Let's go guys!" Jayden called out as they rushed towards Beetlescar. Beetlescar had no problem taking them out. "You guys are pathetic." he said. He then turned his attention towards Emily. "Come here my pretty. I want to destroy you first." he said.

Mike swung at him, hitting him right in the gut. "Emily, lets combine our attacks." Miek said. Emily nodded. "Right. Let's do it!" she said. They pulled out their Spin Swords and attached their Power disks to them. "Spin Sword, Double Land Strike!" they both yelled, sending powerful attacks at Beetlescar. Beetlescar went down in an explosion.

"Good job Emily!" Mike said, putting his hand up for a high five. Emily hesitated for a minute, and then gladly gave him a high five. Beetlescar then grew into giant sized. "Try and fight me now Rangers!" he said mockingly to them. The Rangers then pulled out their Folding Zords.

"Lion Folding Zord. Dragon Folding Zord. Turtle Folding Zord. Bear Folding Zord. Ape Folding Zord. Mega Mode Power!" they called out. They jumped up and grabbed their Mega Blades, and entered their cockpits. Jayden took out his Samuraizer and wrote the kanji to combine the Zords. "Zords combine!" he called out. The Zords then began to combine. "Samurai Megazord, we are untied!" they called out.

Pulling out the Samurai Megazord's saber, they began to attack Beetlescar. None of their attacks were strong enough to put a dent in him. "Is that the best you morons have? Or is that pathetic excuse of a Yellow Ranger pulling you down?" he cockily asked them. They all looked over to see Emily clutching her Mega Blade tightly, trying not to lose all control of her emotions.

"We need to pull out the Samurai Battlewing." Kevin said. Mike and Jayden both nodded. "Tiger Zord! Swordfish Zord! Beetle Zord! Zords combine!" all three guys called out. The three Zords formed the Samurai Battlewing. They took off into the sky.

"Charging Slash!" they called out. They pulled out their Mega Blades into sword mode, and spun their disks. "Final Strike!" they yelled, thrusting forwards their Mega Blades. They flew towards Battlescar, destroying him. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said victoriously.

Hopping out of their Zords, the Rangers began celebrating their victory. The only one who wasn't celebrating was Emily. Mike walked up to her. "Don't let what that Nighlok said get you down Em. You did good, especially with that combo attack." he told her kindly. Jayden walked up to her also. "He's right. You did excellent. You are not by any means a weak link, or a pathetic Ranger." he also put in.

By this time, all of the Rangers were boosting up her confidence. "I guess if you all seem to think I'm good, then I'm good. I just don't see it myself." she said, walking away. The other Rangers were stunned. "Why won't she just actually believe she is good?" Mike asked.

Jayden gave him a knowing look. "Growing up, she was always picked on. To her, she is nothing, but to us, and her sister, she is everything. She will just have to learn how good she is." he said. Mike nodded. "I hope that's soon." he said, watching Emily walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike and Emily 6

Chapter Six

Emily's mood didn't change much for the next week. No matter how well she did, she always had a negative comment to say that made her seem worse. Mike as hoping she would stop soon, but it didn't seem like she would. The other Rangers, even Mia, who had the biggest heart, were getting very irate with her attitude.

It was one morning that Emily had been doing particularly well. She disarmed Mia within minutes. 'Good job Emily. That was super fast!" Mia said. Emily shrugged. "It was fine I guess, could have been better." she said. "No it was really good." Mia insisted. Emily just looked away. The boys stopped their training and looked over. Mike sighed, it was time to talk to Emily.

Later that day, Emily was walking out of her room when Mia stopped her.

"We need to talk Emily." she said. Emily just looked at her funny. What could there be that needed to be talked about that was causing Mia to be so stern? Mia grabbed Emily's arm and took her into the living room where Mike, Jayden, and Kevin were all sitting around, looking serious.

"Guys, what's going on?" Emily asked. Mike pulled up a seat, and Emily sat down.

"OK, you have been totally depressed since that Nighlok singled you out. You act like

you aren't good enough to be one of us, yet you put Mia on her rear in training, and pretty much beat her." Mike said. Mia glared at him.

"Very well put Mike." she said sarcastically. She then turned to Emily. "We love you to death Emily. You are one of our best Rangers, even better than me. Stop putting yourself down." she continued.

Emily looked away. They were right, she had been acting depressed. She just wished they knew the whole story. "You guys have no idea how I feel. I'm a replacement Ranger, not a true Ranger. I wasn't meant to do this." she said.

Mike sat next to her. "After fighting Negatron, and how you have been practicing, I think you were meant to do this." he said to her. He knew that he was right. Even Mentor had said how good she was with a sword. "You're a great Samurai Emily, and Power Ranger. Don't let some stupid beetle moron tell you different." he told her.

Emily smiled at him, and kissed him. "I won't. Thank you, all of you." she said to them all. "I guess that all the stress of everything I've been thinking has finally gotten to me." she also said.

They all gapped at her. "What all have you been thinking of?" Kevin asked her.

Emily sighed. " I've been thinking about how much I miss my sister, how much I want to try and impress her. I have also been trying to be the best girlfriend I can be, the best friend I can be, and also finally trying to keep myself from having a crying breakdown because of all this thinking." she reeled off.

"Don't try to be the best girlfriend you can be, you already are." Mike told her sweetly.

"And don't try and be the best friend you can be, you already are, for me at least." Mia said hugging her.

Emily hugged her back. She was glad that they accepted her so well. She was a member of this team, a true member.

"Alright guys, I'm going to go lay down before dinner. I can't wait for Friday!" she bubbled as she left the room.

The other Rangers looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, what is Friday?" Jayden asked. Mike looked at the calendar, and gasped.

"Guys. Friday is Emily's birthday." he said


	7. Chapter 7

Mike and Emily 7

Chapter Seven

Mike spent the next few hours in Emily and Mia's room trying to find out more of Emily's likes and dislikes. He knew she liked stuffed animals, some book series called _Twilight,_ and she also liked some jewelry. He also knew she HATED anything that had to do with coconuts, tanning, and the color orange.

"Why is it so hard to find the one true girl I love a good birthday present?" Mike grumbled to Mia. Mia patted him on the arm. She knew that despite his childish behavior and antics, he really was a good guy and wanted to make Emily happy.

"Don't worry Mike. You will find her something good. Try that necklace she's been wanting." Mia suggested. Emily had been looking at a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant with a diamond in it.

They stopped further conversation on Emily's birthday gift when Emily came into the room.

"Hey guys. Mike, can I borrow your Nintendo DS? I really have a good feeling I'm going to beat that Lugia Pokemon." she asked him.

"Sure go ahead. It's in my room." he said. Emily then walked out of the room. Mia then shot Mike a look.

"She has been really asking you to play your Nintendo DS a lot lately hasn't she?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah. I hope she's not dating me for my DS. That would just break my man like heart." he said. Mia scoffed and rolled her eyes."

"You mean your child-like heart?" she asked him. Mike stopped and looked at her. She then rolled her eyes again.

"Mike, buy her a Nintendo DS, and a Pokemon game!" Mia said. Mike looked at her, and thought.

"Mia, you are a brilliant, brilliant person. I swear I'd eat a whole bunch of your Tuna Casserole right now." he said. Mia smiled, then frowned.

'What's wrong with my Tuna Casserole?" she asked. Mike grinned.

"Nothing." he replied. He then ran out the door of Mia's and Emily's room. Mia then got up and followed him and met him by the door.

"Mike, listen. If you want, I will talk to the others, and we will pay for her Nintendo DS and game. YOU however, are going to buy her a different gift. Buy her something that will mean something to her, such as, that necklace, a pair of earrings, a promise ring. Do you get what I am saying?" Mia asked him.

"Yeah, I get what you are saying." Mike said, nodding his head. He then went out the door, and over to his car. Mia watched him leave.

"There better not be anything wrong with my family recipe of Tuna Casserole." she muttered to herself.

Mike drove to the mall, and immediately went to the jewelry store. He walked in and saw the necklace Mia had been talking about. He then looked at the price, and his jaw dropped.

"$1,200 dollars? What does Mia think I am, made of money?" he asked angrily. He then browsed the store, until he saw something that caught his eye. He looked at it. He was sure Emily would love it.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike and Emily 8

Chapter 8

Mia had began cooking her Tuna Casserole when Mike had come in from shopping. Mia looked up at him, and smiled.

"So did you get the necklace?" she asked him eagerly. Mike glared at her.

"$1200 dollars? Do you think that just because my element is the Forest, that I am made of money?" he demanded. Mia's face fell.

"So you didn't get her that necklace? Please tell me you didn't follow through with what Jayden, Kevin, Mentor, and I all decided to get her." Mia begged. Mike shook his head.

"No, I got her something a whole lot better than a Nintendo DS." he said. Mia walked forward excitedly.

"What did you get her?" she asked. Mike stepped back.

"You will see on Friday." he told her. Just then, Emily walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Mia and Mike.

"Um, hey guys, what's up?" she asked. Mike and Mia, looked at each other, and then Emily.

"We're dissecting what we are getting you for your birthday." Mike told her. Emily's face grew a bit.

"You two don't have to get me anything for my birthday. It's fine. Just some cake, and ice cream, or one of those cakes that have the ice cream in it!" she exclaimed. She had just gotten introduced to Ice Cream Cake not too long ago, and she loved it.

"Already talked to Mentor. He is cooking your favorite dinner, and we are having an Ice Cream Cake. We did however, get you something." Mia informed Emily.

"Oh, alright then." she said happily, as she walked out of the kitchen. Mike let out a happy sigh.

"Thank God she didn't hear about what she was getting." he said happily. Mia's smile then turned into a big smile.

"Mike, I made you something." she said. Mike looked at her.

"What did you make me?" he asked carefully. Mia still continued to smile, and walked over to her Tuna Casserole.

" I made you Tuna Casserole for lunch. I know how much you love it. There is also some Apple Pie that Mentor made last night in the refrigerator. You can have a piece of it, after you finish lunch." she said.

She pulled out a seat for Mike, and had him sit down. She then put a plate of the Casserole in front of him. She excitedly wait.

"Go on, enjoy it!" she said happily.

Mike looked up at her, and then down at the plate. He didn't know what she put in it, but it looked horrible. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he put the fork into it, and put the food in his mouth.

He went to chew, and he swore he bit into a fish bone. It was disgusting. Tears came to his eyes as he continued to eat it. After a few bites, Mia looked very happy.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm going to go out with the others, and get that Nintendo DS and Pokemon game. You enjoy the rest of it.' she said sweetly.

She went into the living room, and then she, and Jayden and Kevin left the Mansion. After hearing Jayden's car leave, Mike spit out the rest of the casserole.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he cried.

It was now Friday evening. Emily's birthday dinner had been made. Mentor had made her favorite meal, Roast Beef, with the vegetables cooked right in with the roast. Mia, Jayden, and Kevin had also bought a big Ice Cream Cake at Wal-mart.

The week had gone by fairly easily, except for Mike. He had spent the past few days sick from Mia's Tuna Casserole. He was finally feeling better today. There had also been very few Nighlok attacks.

They all sat down, and enjoyed the roast, and chit chatted with one another.

"Excellent roast Mentor." Emily said, smiling at the wise older man. Mentor smiled back.

"Thank you. I do hope you enjoy it." he said.

Soon, it was time to unwrap the presents. The three Rangers handed her their present. She unwrapped it and saw it was a brand new Black Nintendo DS, and two games, Pokemon HeartGold, and SoulSilver.

"Oh my gosh, thank you guys!" she said hugging Jayden, Kevin, and Mia. Jayden shrugged.

"Mentor helped pay for it too." he said. Emily then went over and hugged Mentor.

"What made you guys buy me a DS?" she asked. Kevin laughed.

"We got tired of listening to Mike trying to find it whenever you borrowed it from him and he didn't know." said Kevin. They all laughed.

Mike then stepped forward.

"I got you this. I used all the money I had on it, but I think you will love it." he said sweetly.

Emily smiled and opened the present. Once it was opened, she gasped. Inside a black box, was a silver necklace with two intertwined hearts. Mike then bent down.

"I saw this, and realized it was pretty much like us. I wanted to get you something special. I hope you like this." he said. Emily looked up at him.

"I love it. Thank you so much." she said. He then put the necklace on her, and they kissed passionately. They did this until Mentor cleared his voice. They looked at him.

"Will you two get a room?" he asked, and then grinned. They all laughed.

"So who wants cake?" Jayden asked. They all then went into the kitchen.

**THE END**

**Please note I will be writing 3 more Samurai based stories (one being my version of Samurai) and then an RPM fic**


End file.
